A display device, such as a liquid crystal display device, an EL display device or a plasma display device, is conventionally known, in which an image can be displayed by selectively driving a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix. An active matrix driving method is known as a driving method for the display device. In the active matrix display device, gate bus lines and source bus lines are arranged in a grid pattern on a transparent substrate, while switching elements such as TFTs provided for respective pixels are arranged in the vicinities of respective intersections of the gate bus lines and the source bus lines.
Each TFT includes a gate electrode branching from the gate bus line, a source electrode branching from the source bus line, and a drain electrode connected to the pixel electrode, for example. Further, a transparent substrate that includes a counter electrode is provided so as to face the transparent substrate that includes the pixel electrodes. Each pixel is driven by a voltage that is applied between the pixel electrode and the counter electrode based on a signal from the source bus line, when a selection signal is received from the gate bus line.
In the display device, when a leak has occurred between intersecting wiring lines such as a peripheral wiring line extending in Y-direction and a gate bus line extending in X-direction of the display device, a signal cannot be transmitted properly beyond the short-circuited portion of the gate bus line. This will cause a linear area that includes defective display (i.e., line defect). The techniques described in Patent Documents 1 and 2 are known as methods for fixing a defect developed at the intersection between wiring lines, for example.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2003-156763
Patent Document 2: JP-A-H7-28076